Shrubb
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Water, Earth, Haven, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 2 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Earth |class = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Potbelly and Noggin |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 30 |selling price coin = 5,500 |placement xp = 4,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Shrubb has a green bush for a body plus a head, twiggy arms, legs, feet and hands and vine-like growth resembling a beard on its chin. It also has a small shrub on its back. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo with a simple pattern of arm and leg movement. As it plays rhythms with its mouth, the Shrubb hops and buzzes its lips and the arm movement becomes more complex, making movements that somewhat resemble plucking the strings and working the frets of an invisible double-bass. Song Audio sample: The Shrubb's contribution to an Island's song is a percussive rhythm, produced by beatboxing and buzzing its lips together. Breeding The Shrubb can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Plant and Earth. + Potbelly and Noggin Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Bowgart|9| |Reedling|9| |Fire Bush|5||Saggle Tree|8||Razzli Tree|12| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin Shrubb is a pun on "Shrub", referencing the one on the monsters' back. It has two B's as in beatboxer. "Shrubb" was also the name of a "Thing" from "Fling A Thing!". Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Shrubb Spooktacle 2014.png|2014, 2016 - 2019 In October 2014, the Shrubb disguised itself as a clown with a red vine on its beard, orange body with white spots, blue legs with purple patches and clown shoes on it's feet. The Shrubb repeated this outfit from the 2016-2019 seasons. Yay Shrubb Yay 2015.png|2015 - 2019 For the 2015 Yay season, the Shrubb was feeling a bit jolly and put on a Santa hat. This was repeated for all subsequent seasons. Notes * The Shrubb is the lowest maximum-income monster of the two-element monsters. * The Shrubb is the only two-element natural monster with Plant to not sing. * The Shrubb's idle animation is the same as its first track singing animation on Plant Island. * The Shrubb's legs aren't really bent. It's actually crouching, and you can see it standing upright in a few Twitter posts along with Fire Haven. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Fire Haven Category:Natural Monsters